Gli Hunger Games
by Io sono Hermione
Summary: Katniss e Cinna si conoscono, piano piano, e imparano a diventare amici e poi fidanzati. Riusciranno a non fare scoprire niente agli altri? Come farà Katniss durante gli Hunger Games senza di lui, e cosa penserà di lei se la ragazza baciasse Peeta?
1. Il capo preparatore

Katniss era terrorizzata. Non tanto dagli Hunger Games, ma dello staff di preparatori che l'avevano appena lasciata lì, da sola, ad aspettare questo misterioso capo preparatore, Cinna. Già se lo immaginava: un uomo sui quarant'anni che, infelice di stare a preparare quelli del 12, l'avrebbe fatta sfigurare davanti a tutti. Sarebbe stato rifatto, sicuramente, avrebbe indossato vestiti improponibili e di certo vistosi, come quelli di Effie, ma al contrario della donna non sarebbe stato sicuramente simpatico. Proprio per niente. E all'improvviso la porta si aprì, svelando che, in realtà, Cinna era un ragazzo sui 20 anni, affascinante e che, a prima vista, non sembrava infelice di lavorare con lei. Sin dall'inizio si intesero alla perfezione, e si piacquero all'istante. Katniss sentiva una sorta di... attrazione verso quel ragazzo che sembrava molto maturo e capiva al volo quello che lei provava. Non era certo come Peeta, che dentro di sé aveva già iniziato gli Hunger Games, ma assomigliava di più a lei: ribelle al punto giusto, e che credeva in se stesso e nei suoi ideali. Certo la ragazza non si aspettava che fosse così, ma sapeva già che stava iniziando ad innamorarsi di lui. E la cosa le piaceva molto.


	2. Addestramento

Katniss era impaziente quel giorno. Non tanto per gli allenamenti in generale, ma per la persona che avrebbe incontrato prima: Cinna. Si era da subito rivelato un grande amico e confidente, e sembrava tenesse davvero a lei. Aveva ammesso, il giorno prima, che lei era il suo primo tributo, e per questo sarebbe stata speciale per lui. Ricordava ancora il sospiro grave che aveva seguito quelle parole, come se sapesse che lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta o che se anche avesse vinto non si sarebbero mai più visti. Ed eccolo lì, Cinna, il suo amico più caro dopo Gale. Forse superava addirittura quest'ultimo: in poco tempo si apprezzavano e si piacevano, i loro caratteri erano perfettamente in sintonia, anche se diversi sotto alcuni aspetti.

«Salve, Katniss. Come va oggi?»

«Stupendamente Cinna, davvero. Ti ringrazio con tutto il cuore.» Detto ciò, corse ad abbracciarlo. Gli era mancato quella notte, sperava di riuscire a vederlo nelle sue stanze ma erano chiuse, e le guardie l'avevano fermata. Lui ricambiò l'abbraccio, e stettero così in silenzio per diversi minuti. Ad un certo punto il ragazzo parlò: «Ti devi preparare, dai, sbrigati!»

«Ok,ok ma calmati!» Rispose lei ridendo. In poco tempo era pronta, ed uscì dal camerino perfetta per l'addestramento.

«Non farti male, mi raccomando.»

«Cinna, sono un tributo degli Hunger Games. Certo che mi farò male.»

« Sì, ma spero non in mia presenza»

«Stai tranquillo.»

Erano ormai a pochissima distanza l'uno dall'altra quando Haimitch interruppe quell'atmosfera così magica entrando.

«Katniss, andiamo.»

I due si lanciarono uno sguardo molto profondo e si salutarono con gli occhi. Katniss non vide più Cinna fino alla fine del periodo dell'addestramento, che le sembrò interminabile ed infinito.


	3. Il bacio

Dopo i giorni di addestramento Katniss si doveva preparare per la prova finale, dove gli Strateghi l'avrebbero valutata. Per allenarsi psicologicamente nulla era meglio della presenza rassicurante di Cinna. «Ciao!»

«Ciao Katniss. Come va? Pronta?»

«In verità, io sono molto in tensione e preoccupata. E se mi blocco? E se vado male? E se mi reputano una ragazzina incapace? Come farò ad avere degli sponsor?»

«Rilassati. Tu sei... perfetta così come sei. Sii te stessa. »

A questo consiglio lei arrossì. Non era abituata a ricevere complimenti, e poi la presenza di Cinna la metteva in una sorta di imbarazzo, di confusione. Aveva già sentito parlare di emozioni simili, eppure non poteva credere di provare una sorta di amore per Cinna. Ma d'altronde, stava per morire, e tutto andava vissuto al massimo, e tentar non nuoce, giusto? Ed allora si avvicinò e allungò il collo, nella speranza di fondere insieme le loro labbra. Il ragazzo comprese, ma non fermò Katniss, era quello che voleva anche lui. Un semplice bacio, per ricordarsi di lei, della sua determinazione, della sua dolcezza e della sua bellezza. Un bacio per ricordare, un bacio per dimenticare tutto, gli Hunger Games, Panem, i Distretti. Un bacio per scordarsi che durante le interviste Peeta avrebbe ammesso di amare Katniss. Un solo bacio. Che finalmente arrivò. Le labbra si avvicinarono, quello fu un bacio disperato, di amici diventati amanti in un gioco senza fine e senza apparente scopo. Inizialmente era un leggero bacio, ma poi lo approfondirono e infine diventò un vero e proprio tornado di emozioni. Quando si staccarono non dissero niente, si presero solamente per mano, come se quel gesto potesse far sì di non dividerli mai.


	4. Fidanzati?

Katniss e Cinna stavano insieme, se così si può dire, da quel giorno in cui si baciarono per la prima volta. Le prove per il voto degli Strateghi furono superate brillantemente da Katniss, che grazie a Cinna aveva trovato una scintilla di ribellione in più. Poi c'erano state le interviste, dove la ragazza era stata disorientata da Peeta che aveva dichiarato il suo amore per lei. Anche la sfilata fu molto impegnativa, ma con Cinna al suo fianco, tutto le sembrava possibile. A parte vincere gli Hunger Games. Si trovavano lì, pronti una ad entrare nel tubo e l'altro a dirle addio. Lui sperava in un arrivederci. Dopo dei piccoli scambi di frasi, Katniss lo abbracciò e gli si accoccolò contro. A Cinna venne in mente in quel momento che aveva una cosa per lei, e tirò fuori la spilla con la Ghiandaia Imitatrice.

«Questa è tua. Vorrei averti conosciuta per più tempo, ma questo è l'unico che non abbiamo, e questo è un addio, per ora. Ma vorrei che questa fosse tenuta come se fosse un anello di fidanzamento, se tu lo vorrai.»

«Io, io... Grazie. Non so che dire. Certo che lo accetto, io ti amo, lo sai. Ed ora ne sono sicura anche io.»

«Un'ultima cosa, Katniss: nell'arena, fai tutto ciò che devi per sopravvivere. Io ti rivoglio sana e salva, non importa che cosa succede ed in che modo sopravvivi. Voglio rivederti viva.»

«Certo, Cinna.»

Si avvicinarono e si baciarono velocemente, un bacio che diceva tutto quello che provavano, la rabbia e l'amore che risiedevano nei loro cuori. Poi lei entrò nel tubo, ed iniziò l'inferno.


	5. L'arena

La luce ferì gli occhi di Katniss, e dentro di lei aveva ancora il sorriso di Cinna e tutti i loro discorsi scambiati prima dei Giochi. Aveva detto di sopravvivere in ogni modo possibile, ma Peeta si era dichiarato durante le interviste, e lei aveva paura di dovere fingere di provare qualcosa per il ragazzo nell'arena. L'amore tra un tributo e uno stilista era impossibile, e lo sapevano tutti e due, ma non ne era mai stata consapevole come in quel momento. Eppure sarebbe sopravvissuta, in un modo o nell'altro, l'aveva promesso a troppe persone. Allo scadere dei trenta secondi corse a prendere uno zaino e poi si rifugiò nella foresta. Peeta l'aveva distratta, e in cuor suo già sapea che si sarebbe alleato con i Favoriti: era forte e intelligente, certamente lo volevano ed avevano già stretto un'alleanza durante gli allenamenti. E lei era da sola, completamente abbandonata a se stessa. Per tutti quegli interminabili giorni prima di incontrare Rue, pensò al bellissimo viso di Cinna.


	6. Rue

Il giorno in cui incontrò Rue stava scappando dai Favoriti e stava arrampicandosi su un albero. Ad un certo punto la vide, quatta quatta e nascosta tra le fronde di un albero, che le indicava qualcosa: un nido di aghi inseguitori.


	7. Peeta

Dopo l'annuncio che avvisava tutti i tributi che si poteva vincere anche in coppia con il proprio compagno di distretto Katniss pensò prima di agire. Non sapeva cosa fare, se cercare Peeta o se rimanere da sola, D'altronde, Peeta l'aveva abbandonata ed era anche ferito, ma non riusciva a liberarsi del senso di colpa che la attanagliava ogni volta che ci pensava. Infine decise di cercarlo, prefissandosi l'obiettivo di non approfondire il loro legame e di non farlo sbocciare in un'amicizia. Sarebbero stati solo alleati, null'altro. Quando trovò del sangue, quasi certamente di Peeta, iniziò a ricordarsi di Cinna e di cosa avrebbe pensato di quell'alleanza. Sapeva che, per assicurarsi degli sponsor, parlarsi a malapena non avrebbe portato a niente: i due ragazzi dovevano inscenare un fidanzamento, un amore appena sbocciatl... Ma quello che temeva di più Katniss era che per lei era una recita, mentre per lui no. E forse avrebbe pure pensato di piacerle. La ragazza sperava di no, ma era convinta del contrario.

Lo trovò non molto distante, mimetizzato perfettamente con l'ambiente. Era ferito ed in gravi condizioni, ma con la crema che Haimitch le aveva procurato riuscì a curarlo alla bell'e meglio, anche se la febbre non calava. Una sera, dopo avere parlato un po', Peeta si avvicinò a Katniss e la baciò. Lei restò ferma per un po', e poi si staccò ed uscì. Subito un paracadute le arrivò in mano, con dentro un biglietto da parte di Haimitch e Cinna che diceva: "dai ragazza, un bacio come si deve!". Ma lei era insicura, e aveva paura della reazione di Cinna. Aveva paura di perdere anche lui.


	8. Farsa finita?

Finalmente erano rimasti solamente loro due e Cato. Anche se controvoglia, Katniss aveva portato avanti la recita e grazie alla loro storia d'amore gli sponsor li avevano aiutati moltissimo. Ed era ora di mettere fine a quella farsa una volta per tutte. Alla Cornucopia il combattimento fu molto feroce, ed una volta riuscito ad uccidere Cato i due credevano di avere vinto. Ma a quanto sembrava uno dei due tributi doveva morire. E Katniss non voleva essere lei, ma si commosse quando Peeta le fece vedere il medaglione con dentro le foto di Gale, di sua madre e di Prim. Si accorse che ne mancava una, forse la più importante: quella di Cinna. E si rese conto di non avere mai detto a nessuno che cosa provava per lui. E allora le venne in mente l'idea delle bacche, che salvarono tutti e due.

Dopo quelle settimane infernali tutto quello che voleva era stare con Cinna, ma non fu possibile. Lei oramai stava ufficialmente con Peeta, e il loro amore doveva essere infinito e privo di ostacoli. Anche fuori dall'arena, diveva fingere. E in quel momento desiderò di essere stata uccisa.


	9. la fine di tutto

Durante il tour della vittoria Katniss e Cinna riuscirono a stare un po' più insieme, ma certamente non riuscirono ad andare oltre al bacio. Poi ci fu la notizua degli Hunger Games, l'Eduzione della Memoria, alla quale avrebbero partecipato Katniss e Peeta. Avrebbero dovuto ancora figere, e lei non ne poteva più. Oramai era come una star di Holliwood, tutti la volevano. Il giorno prima dell'inizio dei giochi lei e Cinna riuscirono a stare da soli, e allora parlarono, si baciarono e continuarono a parlare per ore e ore. Quanto le mancava Cinna! Quando le aveva fatto quel magnifico vestito con la ghiandaia imitatrice aveva avuto moltissima paura, ma sembrava tutto passato. Fino a che Katniss non entrò nel tubo e Cinna fu picchiato a sangue davanti a lei. Fino a quando Cinna non morì, e una parte di Katniss, la migliore, non sparì con lui. Da quel giorno la tristezza albergò nel suo cuore, e lei continuò la sua farsa fino alla morte, sapendo che in cuor suo amava ancora quel capo preparatore, quello stilista stupendo che le aveva rubato l'anima e che era morto credendo in lei.


End file.
